Wakacje z Sherlockiem
by cobainowa
Summary: Sherlock potrzebuje wakacji. John zgadza się, ale co z tego wyniknie? Wspomnienia, pożądanie i walka z niepewnością.


Kolejny deszczowy dzień w Londynie. Baker Street wyjątkowo świeci pustkami. Nuda. Sherlock obudził się bardzo wcześnie, w końcu sen to tylko strata czasu. Wypełznął z łóżka, owinął się prześcieradłem i powolnym krokiem ruszył do salonu.

-Sherlock? Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał John, popijając kawę w swoim ulubionym fotelu.

-Nuda. – odburknął.

-Dopiero wstałeś i już narzekasz. Jest wcześnie. Jeszcze znajdziesz jakiegoś trupa lub coś w tym rodzaju.

Brunet zamilknął co akurat nie było żadną nowością.

-Jedźmy gdzieś. – wymruczał po chwili.

-Żartujesz?!

-Nie bądź ograniczony John. Duszę się. Potrzebuję wakacji. Nie interesuje mnie, jak bardzo wydaje się to absurdalne.

-Słynny detektyw doradczy opuści miasto? Lestrade nie rozwiąże nawet jednej zagadki. Nie martwi cię to?

-A jeśli wmówię ci, że to eksperyment to pojedziesz ze mną?

-We dwoje? No nie wiem…

-Znów problem naszej seksualności? Jesteś taki ograni…

-Oj dajże spokój! – oburzony wymaszerował do kuchni.

Sherlock zerwał się z kanapy i podreptał za nim.

-Czyli zgadasz się? Tobie też się to przyda. Ostatnio znów źle sypiasz.

-Sherlock…

-Co?!

-Prześcieradło…

-Oh… - Zorientował się, że stoi zupełnie nagi przed Johnem.

-Poinformuję panią Hudson, a Ty… ubierz się na litość Boską!

John wrócił po kilkugodzinnym dyżurze w przychodni. Od progu powitały go dźwięki skrzypiec.

-Muszę je nastroić. Chcę je zabrać na nasz wyjazd.

_Nasz wyjazd._ Te słowa wzbudzały w Watsonie obawy, zirytowanie, zmieszanie, ale też podniecenie.

-Skrzypce? Aż tak ciężko ci się z nimi rozstać?

-Przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony. Radzę się spakować, jutro wyjeżdżamy.

-Jak to jutro?! Nie jestem gotów! W ogóle gdzie jedziemy? Na ile? Dowiem się?!

-Wszystko w swoim czasie. Pozwól mi się zaskoczyć – powiedział pochylając się nad Johnem

Głęboki baryton i zapach lokatora wprawiły go w zakłopotanie.

-Jesteś szalony… Albo raczej ja jestem, skoro na to przystałem. Idę się spakować i przespać. Nie hałasuj to może się nie rozmyślę.

-Tak jest, sir!- Wykrzyknął uradowany.

_Dawno go takiego nie widziałem_-rozmyślał w drodze do sypialni. _Tak wiele w nim skrajności… Choć chyba to jest tak… Pociągające._

-Cholera… Co powinienem zabrać?

John wyjął swój stary, wojskowy plecak i zaczął starannie pakować kolejne części garderoby. Kilka razy zmieniał zdanie co tylko bardziej go zirytowało.

-Nie zachowuj się jak baba! To tylko urlop ze współlokatorem.

_Urlop ze współlokatorem. Absurd._ Watson bił się z myślami póki nie zapiął plecaka. Ustawił go obok drzwi i powędrował do łóżka.

-To będzie długa noc.

Obudziły go blade promienie słońca. Dopiero po kilku minutach zorientował się, że dziś rozpoczyna wakacje z Sherlockiem. Zszedł na dół do salonu i rozłożył się zaspany na kanapie. Sherlock zapinał właśnie ostatnie guziki koszuli.

-Jesteś gotów?

-Jasne. To nie są moje pierwsze wakacje.

-Wczoraj byłeś bardziej negatywnie nastawiony.

-To było wczoraj. Wezmę prysznic i możemy ruszać. Jedziemy pociągiem?

-Nie. Dziś ja prowadzę. Wypożyczyłem Jeepa od Mycrofta.

Johna jechał raz z Sherlockiem-kierowcą. Był po ogromnym wrażeniem, gdy widział go w tak codziennej czynności jak prowadzenie samochodu. John przeszedł z kupką ubrań do łazienki, a Sherlock zwinnym ruchem podniósł ich skromne bagaże. Wyszedł z domu, zaniósł ich torby do auta i czekał cierpliwie za przyjacielem.

-No to w drogę- wymruczał John wsiadając do samochodu starszego Holmesa.

-Możesz się przespać. Czeka nas kilkugodzinna podróż.

-Nie powiesz mi gdzie jedziemy, prawda?

-Na wieś. Kiedy byłem małym chłopcem spędzałem tam czas wolny, którego miałem w nadmiarze. Dobrze mi się tam myślało.

-Chcesz wrócić do korzeni? To do ciebie niepodobne.

-Dlaczego nie? To ładny, przytulny domek niedaleko lasu. Zawsze lubiłem samotność, a takie miejsca są idealne.

-Ale teraz nie będziesz tam sam, jedziesz ze mną.

-Tym razem nie jadę tam rozmyślać. Wręcz przeciwnie-spojrzał zalotnie na Johna.

Speszony odwrócił głowę.

-Prześpię się. Nie wyrządź żadnych szkód po drodze.

-Zaufaj mi.

_Ufam bardziej niż komukolwiek_-pomyślał nim sen objął go całkowicie.

_Sen._ Śnił o Sherlocku. Leżał w jego ramionach, obsypywany delikatnymi pocałunkami, rozgrzanych ust chłopaka. Sherlock badał każdy cal jego ciała. Całował go po torsie, łaskocząc go swoimi bujnymi lokami. Schodził coraz niżej i niżej. Ręka Sherlock wędrowała wokół bokserek przyjaciela… John był w niebie. Czuł wszystko, jakby to był sen na jawie. Sen, który odzwierciedlał wstydliwe i głęboko zakorzenione pragnienia.

-_John… John…-_ usłyszał jakby zza światów.

-John jesteśmy na miejscu. Obudź się- potrząsał nim lekko i o mało nie wybuchnął śmiechem.

-Co cię tak bawi?- odrzekł skołowany.

-Szeptałeś moje imię…

Znów to samo. Twarz oblana rumieńcem i brak języka w gębie.

-Wydawało ci się.

Sherlock uniósł tylko kąciki ust w delikatnym uśmiechu. Skręcił w krętą dróżkę prowadzącą do niskiego, wiejskiego acz eleganckiego domku. Zaparkował przed nim, wysiadł i zaczął przeciągać się na świeżym powietrzu. John podążył za nim i zaczął podziwiać okolicę. Była naprawdę malownicza. Był zdziwiony, że Sherlock prawidłowo to ocenił, zwykle nie zwracał uwagi na krajobrazy.

-Naprawdę ładna okolica. Chciałbym obejrzeć resztę. Oprowadzisz mnie?

-Naturalnie. Wezmę tylko nasze torby.

Powędrowali ku drewnianym drzwiom, które otworzyły się dopiero pod naporem Sherlocka. Przywitał ich zapach żywicy i drewna.

-Do góry jest tylko mały stryszek. Wszystko czego potrzeba mieści się na dole.

Odstawił bagaże i podążył krótkim korytarzem na wprost, kierując się do kuchni.

_Jest jak w transie. Czyżby wspominał…?_

Kuchnia była oddzielona od salonu drewnianymi półkami sięgającymi sufitu. Salon. Kremowe ściany, ogromny kominek z czerwonej cegły, stara, skórzana kanapa i mały stolik.

-A co jest za tymi drzwiami? – zapytał John wskazując palcem.

-Sypialnia.

Sherlock podszedł do uchylonych drzwi i wpuścił przed siebie Johna. Mieli przed sobą ogromne, małżeńskie łóżko. Prócz niego zmieściła się tylko mała komoda i szafka nocna.

-Wygląda… Imponująco.

-Czyż nie? Spokojnie się na nim zmieścimy.

-Jest jeszcze kanapa. Nie jestem wymagający. – odparł nerwowo.

Sherlock prychnął i rzucił się na łóżko.

-Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja jestem głodny. Przygotuje coś… Jest tu jakieś jedzenie?

-Oczywiście. W kuchni.

_Głupie pytanie. Wszystkim się zajął._

John powędrował do kuchni i zaczął myszkować w szafach. Pierwsze co znalazł to makaron, więc zabrał się za przygotowanie spaghetti. Spędził w kuchni jakiś czas, co pozwoliło mu choć trochę przyzwyczaić się do sytuacji. Wakacje. Sherlock. Wieś. I to cholerne małżeńskie łóżko. Kątem oka dostrzegł, że jego przyjaciel rozpala ogień w kominku.

_Czyżby romantyczny nastrój? Nie… To pewnie jedyne źródło ciepła w tym domu. _

Gdy poszedł do salonu, Sherlock siedział jak ten pan i władca na kanapie. Jego oczy lśniły wpatrzone w płomienie.

-Wszystko w porządku?

John zorientował się, że stał jak wryty z talerzami pełnymi makaronu, wlepiając wzrok w Sherlocka.

-Jak zwykle. Smacznego.

Usadowił się blisko współlokatora, lecz zachował dystans. Chciał chociaż zjeść w spokoju. Jedli w milczeniu. Brunet zerkał na niego od czasu do czasu, ale przywykł do tego. Odłożyli talerze i trwali w ciszy.

-Mogę cię objąć? – spytał lekko podenerwowany Sherlock.

-Że co?

-To eksperyment.

-Nie mam zamiaru być twoim królikiem doświadczalnym.

Spodziewał się tego. Czuł, że wizja spokojnego urlopu jest tylko złudną nadzieją. Wstał i już chciał wyjść, gdy brunet złapał go za rękę.

-Mówię, że to eksperyment bo tylko wtedy pozwalasz mi na moje dziwactwa…

Usiadł z powrotem, tym razem bliżej.

-To dziwactwo…

W tym momencie objęło Johna nieporadne ramię chłopaka. Czuł wyraźnie jego bliskość. Jego palce na ramieniu, ciepły, miarowy oddech przy czole. Prawa dłoń Johna mimowolnie powędrowała na udo Sherlocka. Zaskoczył zarówno siebie jak i jego. Poczuł gwałtowniejsze uderzenia serca przy swoim boku. Wodził delikatnie opuszkami palców po szorstkim materiale spodni. Nagle poczuł jego dłoń na swoim karku. Przyjemne mrowienie sprawiło, że odchylił głowę opierając się o ramię bruneta. Druga dłoń detektywa pieściła delikatnie policzek i wargi blondyna. Pochylił się, uniósł podbródek Johna i złożył nieśmiały, lecz pełen uczucia pocałunek. Ich serca zaczęły bić jak oszalałe, jakby zbudziły się z głębokiego snu. John odwzajemnił ten gest podwójnie. Przywarł do jego ust i oddawał mu się całkowicie. Nagle Sherlock odwrócił się i usiadł okrakiem na jego kolanach.

-Rozkręcasz się.

Roześmiany brunet objął jego twarz dłońmi i całował coraz łapczywiej. Zszedł niżej, pieszcząc jego szyję, przegryzając lekko jego skórę. John wyginął się z przyjemności i pomrukiwał cicho. Zaczął rozpinać koszulkę Sherlocka, lecz ten ubiegł go i zdjął jego sweter. Musnął delikatnie jego bliznę, pamiątkę po Afganistanie. Blondyn uporał się z koszulą chłopaka i odwdzięczał się tym samym. Całował go i pieścił językiem cały tors, począwszy od wystających obojczyków. Dłońmi głaskał plecy pokryte gęsią skórką i delikatnym meszkiem.

-Trochę... tu nie... niewygodnie- wydusił z siebie John.

-Może dasz się namówić na to małżeńskie łoże?

Sherlock wstał powoli i pomógł partnerowi. Ten przez chwilę podziwiał bladość skóry bruneta, rozczochrane czarne loki i jego kocie ruchy. Sherlock złapał go za rękę i poprowadził za sobą do sypialni. John przejmując inicjatywę, popchnął go na łóżko. Kiedy John całował Sherlocka napierając na jego męskość, ten walczył z jego jeansami. W końcu udało mu się je zsunąć i jego dłoń nieśmiało powędrowała na jego bokserki. Poczuł rozgrzane ciało, które go pragnie. Ale czy on sam tego chciał?

Leżał przez chwilę nieruchomo pod ciężarem ramion chłopaka. John poczuł, że coś jest nie tak. Czuł jakby leżał tam z manekinem, a nie podnieconym Sherlockiem.

-Hej... Wszystko w porządku? Stałeś się taki... Bierny.

-Czy to idzie w dobrym kierunku?

Był skołowany. Podniósł się i usiadł na brzegu łóżka ledwo łapiąc oddech.

-Zadajesz takie pytanie, w tak nieodpowiednim momencie?

-Jakiś problem?

-Jakiś problem?! Tak Sherlock, jak dla mnie całkiem spory.

Wstał zakłopotany, nagle onieśmieliła go własna nagość.

-Śpię w salonie. Nie próbuj za mną iść. Żadnych sztuczek.- Mówił wychodząc z sypialni z poduszką pod pachą.

-John...

Nie słyszał go. Odpowiedziała mu ciemność i cisza.

Obudziły go ciche szmery z kuchni. Poruszył głową i odczuł okropny ból karku. Spał w jednej pozycji, przez kilka godzin na niewygodnej kanapie. Leżał przez chwilę wyprostowany, próbując rozmasować szyję i przypomnieć sobie co tak naprawdę się wczoraj stało. No tak. Dostał kosza od Sherlocka. Było mu tak głupio, że zaszedł tak daleko ze swoją śmiałością, jednocześnie ukazując jego uczucia. Jak widać niepotrzebnie.

-Długo spałeś.

Nie był zły na Sherlocka, a powinien.

-Zrób mi kawę.

-Dobrze.

Tak mijał im ranek. Na urwanych półsłówkach. Sherlock zachowywał się jakby nic się nie stało. _No tak, przecież dla niego to nic nie znaczyło_-pomyślał John, odstawiając kubek z fusami po kawie.

Wstał i poszedł w kierunku łazienki by zmyć z siebie piętno ostatnich godzin. Zrzucił ubrania i wszedł do wanny. Leżał tak przez chwilę by zebrać myśli.

_Czego ja w ogóle oczekiwałem? Do tej pory, byłam prawie pewien bycia hetero. Nagle widzimisie Sherlocka wzbudza we mnie takie... Coś. Powinienem to zignorować. Trudno, stało się._

Wyszedł z wanny i owinął się ręcznikiem wokół bioder. Goląc się, zauważył czerwoną plamkę na szyi.

_-Cudownie. Ten wariat zrobił mi malinkę._

Wyjął plaster z apteczki i zakleił nim pamiątkę ubiegłej nocy.

-To głupota.

Zerwał plaster i wyszedł z łazienki.

-Co Ty wyprawiasz?!-Sherlock zerwał się jak poparzony i zachłysnął się kawą.

-A coś Ty raki wrażliwy? Idę po swoje ubrania. Nagle się mnie wstydzisz?- Ryknął, choć sam czuł się niezręcznie.

-Po prostu... Dajesz fałszywe znaki.

-Fałszywe... Nie próbuję cię uwieść, Sherlock.

-Więc zasłoń się.

-Wczoraj mnie odepchnąłeś, a dziś zachowujesz się jak niewinna dziewica?!

-To nie tak...

-A jak?! Dobra... Wiesz co? Nie chcę wiedzieć. Obaj mieliśmy chwilę słabości. Zapomnijmy o tym i... Cieszmy się urlopem.

John poszedł się sypialni, pozostawiając skołowanego Sherlocka. Ubrał się, usiadł na łóżku i myślał co dalej. Ciężko było mu wrócić do normalnego rytmu dnia. To nie Londyn. To nie Baker Street. To nie ich wspólny salon. Panowała niezręczna atmosfera. Wstał i postanowił pójść na spacer.

-Gdzie idziesz?- spytał brunet, zerkając znad książki.

-Na spacer. Pójdę do lasu, czy co to tam jest...

-Mogę iść z Tobą?

W myślał słyszał donośne: _nie._ Ale jak inaczej naprawić ich stosunki?

-Jasne. Przebierz się, poczekam na zewnątrz.

-Dlaczego mam się przebrać?- zapytał z powagą w głosie.

-Chcesz iść w atłasowej koszuli i spodniach od Armaniego?

-Oh... Masz rację. Mam coś na tę okazję.

Sherlock lekko zdenerwowany podreptał do pokoju. Nie było go jakieś 15 minut. John pomyślał, że pewnie coś go zatrzymało, ale gdy chciał już wychodzić usłyszał trzask drzwi.

-Jestem gotów.

Stał przed nim brunet, w czarnej koszulce polo, ciemnych jeansach i trampkach. _Czy to aby na pewno ta sama osoba?_

-Ekhm... To w drogę.

-Coś taki zdziwiony?

-No cóż, nieczęsto widzę cię w takim wdzianku.

-Zrobiłem mały research.

-Oczywiście.

Wyszli z domu i powitało ich bezchmurne niebo. Powędrowali ścieżką do lasu.

-Sherlock... To spacer, a nie biegi przełajowe.

-Co? Tak... OK.

Dopiero zauważył, że wyprzedził towarzysza o jakieś 2 metry.

-Naprawdę nie możemy iść szybciej?- wysyczał zirytowany.

-I tak idę ci na rękę, że chciałem z Tobą pójść.

-Mówisz tak, jakbym popełnił jakąś zbrodnię.

-Na tym znasz się najlepiej.

Sherlock spojrzał z ukosa i zmarkotniał.

W lesie nie było wydeptanej ścieżki, więc poszli w jego mniej dziką część.

-Gdzieś tam była polana głęboka skryta drzewami. Możemy tam pójść.

-Coś w rodzaju twojego ulubionego miejsca?

-... Absurd.

No tak. Sherlock i jego sentymenty. Szli w ciszy, stąpając ostrożnie między krzakami. Sherlock nie raz musiał nisko się schylać by nie zawisnąć na jednym z drzew.

-To chyba tutaj.

Przed ich oczyma pojawiła się mała, zwyczajna, leśna polana z małym pieńkiem po środku. John usiadł obok pieńka opierając się o niego.

-Chyba nie boisz się kontaktu z naturą.

Sherlock czuł, że John z niego kpi. Pokręcił nosem, aż zdecydował, że usiądzie na pieńku, układając nogi obok Johna.

-John... Chcę z Tobą porozmawiać.

John milczał. W głowie panował straszny chaos. Dawno nie czuł tego tak wyraźnie.

-A może raz zrobimy coś na co ja mam ochotę?

-Przecież...

Spojrzał znacząco na Sherlocka. Zadziałało.

_Wow. To prostsze niż myślałem. _

Czas płynął... Dla Johna minęło ledwie 30 minut, ale dla jego kompana te chwile były wiecznością.

-Nie kop mnie.

-Porozmawiajmy.

-Mów.

Sherlock próbował jakoś zacząć swój wywód. John starał się to ignorować. Cisza.

-No... Przepraszam.

-Ależ za co?- powiedział z ironią w głosie.

-Nie utrudniaj tego.

-Ja tu utrudniam? Może to moja wina, że oszukujesz mnie co do swoich... Naszych uczuć?

-Czy ja nie mam prawa się wahać?!

-Jesteś genialnym...

-Nie! W związku z Tobą jestem jak dzieciak.

To było coś całkiem nowego. Bojowe nastawienie Johna i wylewność Sherlocka. Blondyn był w szoku. Nigdy nie słyszał takiej słabości w jego głosie. Pierwszy raz widział go takiego... Zagubionego. Zaniepokoiło go to. Nie chciał aż takiego obrotu sprawy.

-Więc powiedz mi... Czego tak naprawdę chcesz?- spytał spokojnie, siadając twarzą do niego.

-Ciebie, John.

-Więc dlaczego wczoraj... Dotarliśmy tak daleko... Było Ci źle...?

-Nie wiedziałem co czujesz. Bałem się, że to tylko nasze ciała. Proste reakcje chemiczne. Wpływ fenyloetyloaminy...

-Oj zamknij się.

John podniósł się i uciszył Sherlocka pocałunkiem. Delikatnym, wybaczającym. Chciał usiąść z powrotem na przeciwko niego, ale przyciągnęły go jego ramiona. Usiadł więc na jego kolanach i wtulił się, jakby chciał powiedzieć: Już dobrze, jestem przy Tobie i nie odejdę.

-Nie odchodź...-szepnął Sherlock.

-Głuptas.

*fenyloetyloamina- hormon odpowiedzialny za podniecenie i pożądanie.


End file.
